1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to sliding doors, and more particularly to a repair kit for a rolling door having worn original wheels, a rolling door with external wheels and a method for repairing a sliding glass door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Homes often have sliding glass doors, which are doors that roll on a set of wheels that are engaged with a track. Over time, these wheels become worn and in need of replacement. The replacement of the original wheel assemblies is quite expensive and time consuming. Consequently, the sliding glass door is often replaced entirely for want of repair or replacement of the original wheel assemblies.